kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas Park
A Brief History of Atlas Crazy and fun chats ferdayzzz lol wut? '-----------------------' It had all started when Kongregate outlawed RP in its sacred chat rooms, while many other rooms gave away their right to cyber, troll, hate, hack, spam, swear and Christmas on the interweb, the proud people of Atlas Park refused to bend to the demands of the powerful Kong Admins. unfortunately for Atlas they had but no other choice but to comply or be abolished. Then, Kongregate ruled that RP was forbidden under penalty of report and/or silence, or, uner extreme circumstances, removal. The final straw had snapped, and the good RPers, trolls and various other members of Atlas Park revolted against Kongregate's unfair Admins, who didn't know the imagination and raw creativity that RP requires. The people of Atlas Park tried to take over Kongregate 3 times in 3 bloody wars that left many dead and wounded. In the final battle, Atlas Park lost their precious Atlas tree, the source of all their power. The final coup d'etat failed, leaving only a few regs and newcomers in its wake. Now it is the refuge of old and current regs, emos, youngsters, trolls that mock and harass (everyone but not limited to) foreigners, unknown trolls, know-it-alls, and most importantly n00bs and all others looking to make Atlas a decent Chat room again. Help us as we all struggle to rebulid Atlas Park to its former glory. 9/13/2010 7oS of Kongregate and Sevenofspades (current mod/room owner) ruled that RP is no longer outlawed in the realms of Atlas Park, we (the people of Atlas Park) sacrificed old do nothing mods, corrupt room-owners and Admins to rejoice and so the gradual re-building of Atlas Park began. Will they let us live and exist in peace? Only time can tell. Come see us! http://www.kongregate.com/games/Dan01sama/falling-stars?room_id=35227 Current update: 03/04/2012: I'll try and talk more, honest. -7oS Note: RP Is allowed in Atlas now. :D __TOC__ Rules There aren't really any rules in Atlas, except for the fact that you should respect the authority of chaos in here. No caps! - '''Caps may seem cool, but it leads to muting, the muting leads to arguments, then arguments lead to swearing and RP violence..UNLESS (see what I did there?) you love it and other people dont mind it, or if you stress cap. '''Dont feed the trolls- like in any chat room, trolls come and go, just ignore and mute, don't "fight" back or take matters further. *'This is all you need to know what ''NOT to do...........Have fun!' *'Remember, if you see a spammer, report & mute. Make sure to describe, in detail, exactly what they were doing at the time you filed the report. Hopefully, there will be some consequences.' Regulars Note that we are all either secretly high, demented, disturbed, deemed crazy, rapists, misfits, or outcasts. '-----------------------''' NOTE: Dead accounts that never return WILL be deleted. Also, if you are not seen actively posting in chat, you will be moved to members and/or deleted from the Wiki. *'AwkardMuch/Kitteh:' A bit of a mess of a character, sometimes he'll turn on you in the blink of an eye. As long as you offer him some respect toward his beliefs and morals, you'll probably have a good time with him while in Atlas. For some odd reason, he always talks about having the Cake all to himself. *'CylentNight:' She is a lesbian, so guys, stay away. Doesn't hate other people unless you're annoying as fuck or you're a bitch to her friends or her. Is the real life sister of Delicious_Cake. *'DaHog: That, my good friends, is DaHog in a suit, his real name is David Hogg, he is armed with a can of pepsi and a bowl of cereal and therefore, ready for the zombie apocalypse, he pops in from now and again and goes all like, "sup!?" then doesn't talk for a while. On a side note, DaHog is born on a leap year. DaHog is also one of the two confirmed editors of this Wiki. *'ForeverLoading:' (Also known as Fload to some users) A random dude that pops up ALL THE TIME. Likes to change the subject - ALOT. He is a turtle rider, and an EPIC avatar designer. *'Griwan753:' Random nerd who has a massive case of'' 'the ''crazies, or not, who knows? He enjoys Role Playing and beating down on the various noobs of Atlas. *'HaloFreak': The trolliest troll who likes to troll in Atlas. He enjoys messing with newcomers most of the time. Always a jokester, but is pretty scary when completely serious. Don't make him mad. He is one of the two current Rulers of Atlas as well as one of the two confirmed editors of this Wiki. *'JelloDonut: '''As popular as he seems to be, everyone forgets him somehow. Not like, you know, forgetting who he is, but just forgetting to mention him or include him in something that he would enjoy to be included in. Active roleplayer and self-proclaimed human being. *'JakeTheFox : He is such a swagbag. Swagtastic. Swagadilly up the wanilly. Fo' real. Nigs. *Jamer45 :' Annoying, funny, and sometimes a Derp. These qualities all describe this Atlas citizen. Although, he is definitely 'NOT' average. He acts strangely idiotic, and is pretty cool. *'JennahRawr: She's on almost everyday and doesn't take too kindly to bothersome strangers and memetards. She's pretty nice when or even if you can get past her emotional breakdowns, rants, vents, and other meaningless monologues. *'Onnie Bear: '''She is shannonismybffl and Onneh. She's a nice girl, who usually is hit on by mvm who constantly tries getting in her pants. Crazy x3. *'Patxtreme83: Pat has recently come back as a Regular. He's pretty relaxed and will throw in a witty comment when it is needy. *'Nuber7:' Has a laugh of the day section, Slightly Sadistic, Atlas friendly dude. Yknow, Need a hug? He give. Need advice? He give. Need a cuddle, Depends who you are. Find him with his friends. Sometimes you can even catch him Alone. Shares the Random Battle Champion Title with JelloDonut. *'Spleeman007: '''Enjoys slaughtering innocent children and their parents with his scythe, He also enjoys giving Couldntthinkof1 vodka, just to make him crazy. *'Superzack41:' A strange character. He claims to be the biggest stoner in Atlas and also claims to do many other drugs. You might want to watch out for him. He is also an avid RolePlayer. *'Theninetail3dfox:' Referred to as Nine in atlas. Nine is always kind, but occasionally gets upset when her dead friend Delicious_Cake is on her mind. Some people call Nine an "extremely delicate flower" because, in many ways, its the only way to describe her. *'TTHelvianTT:' Known as "Gabe". Gabe says: "SECOND RULER OF ATLAS, HELVIAN THE SECOND RULED ALONGSIDE HALO. TOGETHER THEY BECOME HALOVIAN. ALSO, REAL MEN SLEEP WITH DESTINY AND COWARDS SLEEP WITH WHORES." *MichiyoAkimoto: Atlas' hamster, occassionally seen rolling around in her hamster ball. (Did go breifly because she broke her laptop for a period of time) Members This is a list of people who visit Atlas usually, though not as much as a "Reg" would. They are known as friends among the current Regs and are openly accepted into conversations. '-----------------------''' *'44DarkLink:' A chill member of Atlas. He hasn't been able to get on as much lately. From time-to-time, he enjoys a good RP. Goes by "Link" or sometimes "44". *'Artix55:' The coolest guy ever. Thats all you need to know. *'Bobathy19:' She's calm most of the time. She is glad we are geting back to they way things were (a calm, interesting chat). *'Candy07:' SHE IS THE GRAPIST! She's on a mission to spread the Kongregate love. For whomever is reading this, Candy says, "I love you."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fqq051BU2MY *'Cheercaptain3435:' Always chats in Atlas Park. She loves Puppies and Oatmeal. She will be kind to you as long as you treat her with mutual respect. She also loves Highschool musical and singing in the shower. *'Cutepie4856:' Like most female regulars in Atlas Park, this girl is loved by most, and hated by some. Very outgoing and friendly, a great person to befriend. *'Cute_Slave_Girl:' Atlas park's helpful "slave" she's always kind to everyone,she will do almost anything,for anyone, and is constantly doing things for people, however, she tends to over-work herself and falls asleep because of it....she's a good girl though. *'Delicious_Cake:' Will beat the living out of you if you say you're eating him. An ex-reg, hardly ever gets on Kong in general anymore. Has been on Kong relatively as long as TTHelvianTT, whom he is bros with. *'Fox8745: N'ot really that regular anymore but will drop by when there's nothing better to do.(tip: Jen is a bitch) *'Itachi_kun:' He really is itachi, he's kind, compasionate, and will kill you if you eat his waffles, or call him a bishie. *'JakShepard:' He's been floating around but he usally sticks to Atlas Park where he trolls and starts beating random people with a baseball bat saying "Bonk!" when he hits you with it. He detests alot of people but he overcomes his hatred for them and he chills with them. He will call you a nub so watch out. *'Johno130: '''It's been so long! I've probably been relgated to 'member' but oh well. I made the lever for the Atlas cliff, set up my own shop but, um, can't remember what it's called, and I've recently became a brony, FOR THE HERD! *'Killah_123:' He's the dude who shows up unannounced and likes to ask questions about 2girls1cup. *'Lightningcould/echo7:' Well I don't really know about him... He's quite random but he can be smart at the same time if he wants to if a stupid person passes by. He was here in Atlas when the glory days were there. Now if you enter atlas, he could tell why atlas turned noobish and some off his other friends can tell you too! :P and also he is in a clan to bring back the glory days off Atlas park with Drag, nuber, crock, Helvian, Shika, and more! (: He can also be angry at times. So watch out if you get him mad or act stupid. *'Poketronex:' Usually referred to as "Poke". She enjoys drawing a lot and is typically very nice to the citizens and passers-by of Atlas. She visits from time-to-time. *'Sphinx612:' A former triple-agent for the Russian Spetsnaz, sphinx612 is a new member of Atlas Park. Because of his elite training, he is considered extremely dangerous to friends and trolls alike. He once survived 7 long months in the Siberian tundra with nothing but a balaclava, 2 litres of Vodka and a G.I. Joe action figure. *'Weopon_X: He's the guy who has arguments over people about bands, and other stuff. He often wonders where the other Regulars have gotten to. Drop him a "Hello" and he'll be more than happy to have a nice conversation with you. He is on a mission to become a mod. He also likes to refer to himself in the third person, like this entire thingy. (Now called XxRawrzzzxX) *'''XShikamaruX: Is an ex-reg who is fairly nice but has strange outbursts sometimes. She's usually in RP-S nowadays, but you pm her and she'll do all she can to help with your problems. She's polite but very eccentric and is usually afk. :D *'Yawkman0926:' He's been gone for a while but now he's back for the summer, he lost the password to his first account or so he says >.> but he can be a weird, random and funny dude. A real sticky troll when provoked, bored or in a bad mood. Role-Play This is to be an informative section dedicated to the legendary Role Play of Atlas Park. This section shall be upkept by our reigning RP lord, Gabe. '-----------------------' Role-playing is a common thing done in the Atlas community. Though, it's used often as simple one-lined posts in order to express the mood/behavior of oneself, Atlas has become a room that primarily relies on paragraph format role-playing. (This makes one-lining looked down upon if it's actually meant to do harm to a character.) Rules are simple for the paragraph role-playing in Atlas Park. They are also established by me, Gabe(User TTHelvianTT). This is because the room had an agreement on allowing me to become the "King of Atlas RP/Role-play/roleplay/whatever relates to that." The mainstream of Atlas is being developed, and it still needs to be finished up. '-----------------------' Rule 1: Do not meta-game, godmod, or anything of the sort. Power-play is okay if it's A: Mainstream and the character is called for it. B: The spar/role-play allows it. Rule 2: Role-plays that aren't officially held by Atlas (Which is very common, even ones officially held by Atlas) Are not to be held in the room. It causes flooding. Rule 3: There is no paragraph limit. One-lining is not allowed if the role-play does not allow it. Rule 4: Ask TTHelvianTT If you have any questions about role-playing in Atlas Park. '-----------------------' List of paragraph role-players are as follows, and how often they're on: Superzack41: Around every day when he can. TTHelvianTT: '''Every day. No life. '''SergeiMBorislav: He's on now and then; it varies. Creed__Diskenth: Pretty much hated due to him trying to "conquer" the room. Other than that, varies. Griwan753: Every day, he only role-plays when in the mood and with certain people. JelloDonut: Role-plays whenever he can. Jello loves role-playing, but he states--and it's actually agreed upon-- that most people don't ask him to join anything. I really do enjoy roleplaying, it's what I was born to doooo. -JD JennahRawr: She can role-play but she usually chooses not to. Trililly: At most, Trililly only role-plays in MSN With Gabe(TTHelvianTT) But she can paragraph role-play. Zydration: She doesn't come on kong often, though she can role-play. nuber7: What Gabe still considers a "Newbie." He has a lot to learn, but he's getting there. '-----------------------' If I forgot your name I am deeply sorry, tell me and I will add you to the list. '-----------------------' Also, I have an alternate wiki that's based on the RP universe I use for Atlas. Please visit it if you need to know anything, though since it is new, not much is placed on it at the moment. You may add a character page with the permission of Helvian. It will be deleted if permission was not granted. Click here to visit the Role-Play Wiki. 'The List of Hate This is to be a list of all those who have done wrong to the citizens of Atlas. If you are to visit Atlas, be sure to be on the lookout for these particular people. This list shall be updated as more and more morons attempt to troll and torment Atlas. '-----------------------''' *Bvanharjr :' A self-proclaimed "Brony" who also happens to be a 20 year old. He is also a pedophile known to hit on girls much younger than him (recently discovered he tried to solicit another male). He used to be the editor of this wiki, but, due to under-par care-taking and his current reputation, he was removed from his position and kicked out of Atlas. '''WARNING: He may be trying to find a new chat for more "friends" and prey.' *'iTrue9000: '''He is a recurring idiot in Atlas. He constantly boasts that he can hack other people and claims he is a troll. Truthfully, he is neither of these things. He is but a nuisance who creates multiple accounts to spam and annoy the people of Atlas *'Jakedmoon:' He recently decided that he should be a complete dick to everyone all of the sudden and throw little baby temper tantrums. Quite mature, when you think abou-Oh, wait, no it's not. As a warning, he constantly claims to "joke" around, when actually he's just being a complete moron. *'Funandloving/GhettoGurl1:''' She is an attention whore who cannot spell for her life. She is not really welcome by the majority of Atlas, but is accepted by her fell "List" member, Bvanharjr. Known as a complete idiot who sluts around. If seen, feel free to insult her and call her as many names as possible. You'll see, she has retarded come-backs. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms